1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for being normally and reversely mated with a complementary connector.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. 105024197, issued on Nov. 4, 2015, discloses a USB connector based on a Type C. The USB connector comprises an insulative housing having a tongue portion, two rows of terminals exposed to the tongue portion, and a shell assembled to the insulative housing. In the molding processes of power terminals of the two rows of terminals, a contacting section of each power terminal is so formed by tearing the material to have a side section at a front thereof in order to widen the contacting section for large current conduction. An embedding section is formed at a front end of the contacting section. The tearing or shearing process is apt to damage the contacting section and/or the embedding section.
An electrical connector having a widened power terminal formed by thinning is desired.